


[Vid] Coming Home

by giandujakiss



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Major Tom (Coming Home) by Peter Schilling<br/>Summary: Home is where the heart is.<br/>Length: 3:57</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1414562.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/662084.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+Heaven).



**Password: ziggy**


End file.
